


Roman's Diary

by Laureesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laureesa/pseuds/Laureesa
Summary: Virgil finds a book, Roman doesn't take it well.Or...Virgil goes through Roman's diary.
Relationships: The Sides & The Sides (Sanders Sides)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Roman's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!!!

Roman admired his newest paragraph in his diary, he was always proud of these because they were unique and no one could read them. He smiled as he slid his diary back into it's spot on the book shelf. He then proceeded to get up and go get some food.

Virgil sighed as he trudged down the hallway, he was bored no one was around, and all the posts online today were stupid. So he had set off to find Roman, only to realise that he couldn't find him. He settled for just waiting in his room for Roman to return, as he waited he began walking around the room, eventually ending up at the book shelf. A particular book caught his eye, it was red and white with golden crowns on the front. And a bright silver lock with the key just next to it. As Virgil looked over the book he realised something.  
"No way, is this Roman's diary?" He swiftly grabbed the key and unlocked it. As he opened the book and looked over the pages, he immediately became confused. "Wait, what?"   
As he flipped over the page he realises, it's written in a different language?! He sits there for awhile, dumbfounded he knew Roman knew how to speak Spanish but this was something completely different. Virgil didn't even recognise this language, he decided he would find Logan and Patton and ask them about it.

Logan and Patton had just finished baking some cookies when Virgil walked in, looking very perplexed. "Virgil love, everything okay?" Logan asked. Virgil looked up and nodded. "I found Roman's diary, and it's in some weird language so I can't read it."  
"Virge! You shouldn't go through Roman's diary, that's private!"  
"I know, but what could he possibly have to hide? He's our boyfriend after all." He mumbled grumpily.  
"He does present a valid point Patton, what would he hide from us? And why? This is an interesting predicament."  
"Well I don't know but-"  
"Patton, come on. What if he's not happy with us? Or we did something to upset him? It's bound to be in here isn't it?"  
"Well, alright then. But only to make sure Roman is happy!"  
They gathered around the diary and once again Virgil opened it to see the unusual language that was written in it. Patton was immediately confused, he didn't know what language that was, and he could recognise quite a few. Logan was perplexed, this wasn't any language he knew, and he knew hundreds! Then it hit him, of course! It was a self made language, one that Roman had obviously created so no one could read the secrets in this diary.  
"This isn't a real language, Roman made it up so no one could read his diary."  
"What?" Virgil and Patton said in unison.  
"I'll get to work on decoding it immediately, you two may relax and enjoy the cookies that have been prepared."  
So Virgil and Patton made small talk while eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate, while Logan on the other hand wracked his brains trying to decipher the newly discovered language.

Roman walked through the halls looking for his boyfriends, finally he came across the kitchen to see Patton and Virgil laughing at pictures of dogs. He walked over and kissed each of them on the forehead.  
"Hello dears, I assume you are both having a delightful day?"  
"Yep." Virgil replied nonchalantly, although, Roman noted that he was avoiding eye contact.  
"Yep, definitely! Nothing unusual going on here!" Patton replied. Laughing awkwardly as he did so.  
Roman narrowed his eyes down at Patton who was also avoiding his eye contact. He looked around the room to see Logan sitting on the couch, he was stiff. As he scanned over Logan he saw a very familiar book sitting in his lap. His eyes widened, why did Logan have his diary? What was he doing with it?  
"Logan! What are you doing?! Why do you have my diary?!"  
"I-"  
But Roman cut him off, he was fuming. Why on earth would Logan go through his things? "You went through my stuff and tried to read my diary?!"  
Logan just sat there, stunned. Never, not once, had he gone off at any of them like that. Logan was trying to think of a reply, but his mind was just frozen, taking in how mad Roman actually was. He didn't know what to do.  
"Stop, Roman it wasn't Logan's fault, not at all everything was mine." Roman looked over to see Virgil, looking guilty and sad.  
"What?! You went through my stuff and invaded my privacy, why?!" Virgil was about to reply when Patton interrupted.  
"Roman, he was just-"  
"He was just what?! Whatever he was that doesn't mean he should go through my stuff!" Roman heard a sniffle beside him, he turned to see Virgil with his head down, shaking, and Logan next to him comforting him. Guilt seized his heart, sure he was mad but that didn't mean he had to yell the way he did. He wanted to apologise, he really did but he was just so, so mad!  
"I was waiting for you in your room, and I got bored, so I decided I'd read a book, and then your diary caught my eyes cause-" he hiccuped and sniffled before continuing. "Cause of the pretty colours. I realised I hadn't seen it before, so I pulled it out and realised it was your diary, and I was so worried because I thought you were secretly unhappy with our relationship and with how we treated you so I got scared."   
Guilt once again seized Roman's heart, he should've realised it was something like this. Virgil always immediately assumes the worst, he's anxiety after all. He slowly looks up to see tears streaming down Virgil's face, Patton was hugging him, whispering reassurances, while Logan was gently stroking his hands. Roman stepped forwards and pulled them all into a hug. He was about to say something when Virgil, unexpectedly continued. "I dragged Patton into it saying that we had to find out, and forced the language on Logan just so I could know what it said." Virgil was balling by by and his legs promptly gave out from under him. Roman quickly supported his wait, along with Logan and Patton. That moved over to the couch and set Virgil down. Roman sat in front of him and took his hands, Virgil looked down at him. "I'm so sorry Virge, I immediately assumed you were invading my privacy just because you wanted to, I didn't realise it would make you so worried."  
"S'kay I'm sorry too."  
"Next time though, just ask okay?" A small smirk appeared on Virgil's lips.   
"Will do."  
"Now that this is sorted-" Logan interrupted. "Can we watch a movie?" Patton finished Logan's sentence causing the others to smile."  
"Of course, should our dear little Virgil choose?" Virgil glared. "Okay then, Big Hero Six." The others laughed. All was settling down. Roman once again kissed each of them, and they set about preparing the movie.

Two hours later, Virgil was asleep on Roman's lap, Patton was asleep with his head on Roman's shoulder, and Logan was leaning on Roman's side, snoring away quietly. Roman looked around and smiled as love swelled in his chest he loved his boyfriends, so much. Maybe one day he'd show them the diary and translate it. Probably not though, after all, it was just pages and pages of how much he loved them and that, as you can imagine, would be awfully embarrassing to show anyone. Especially the people it was about. He chuckled and leaned his head back, thus was all he could ever want, and with that he to was welcomed into peaceful slumber.


End file.
